Lavendar Feels
by 111hungergames111
Summary: Dis is a stroy dat i roted. I hop u lik it. It followz May, gurl @ Hogwattz frum her journy.
1. Maylene's Lettar

AN: Hai everone. Dis is a stroy dat ive been sceming for yearz. It is writen on notpad, so plz excus any of da speling mistaks dat u might see. U shuld know wen reading it dat it cums frum my heart, and sumtimes, da chapts are based of of dreemz i have sumtimes. I will not elabarote on dose cuz dat wuld b a spoilerz lolz! Anywayz, i hop u ejnoy it.

Da purpple petalz fell frum da sky lik a steddy strame. It wuz rlly prety. I fassinatedly loked at dem, and den i rote it down in my jurnald. sudenly, mah mum poundd on da dor.

"MAY, PLZ CUM DOWN 4 BRUFFUST. BRUFFUST IS DA MOST IMPORTED MEEL OF DA DAY!" She shotted rlly lodly. Den I herd anodder voce frum outsid da door. it wuz a gest.

"MAY, DIS IS URGENT." it wuz da voeic of ma bffl Sparkel. Why wuz she her? I putted on a few clothz, and wuz about 2 go donstarz, when sudenly, a pag feled out of mah jurnal.

I am Maylene Super'Star Blitzz Morbid Zazzugly, and dis is mah jurnel. I wil b riteng lotz of stuf here. dat includz mah most iner thots. lik abot my bf. moar on dis l8r.

Da paige red. i had rotten it wen i wuz sex yerz old. lol i culd alwaz rite and reda. i wuz wat dey cald a gifeted gurl, and i stell am at da ag uf elveven. sumtimz i can us magical powrz dat r rely cul. lik 4 exmpl, i usd magec and kelled ma dad on accedent lol! anoder time, i mad a boi cum and rip mah clothz off on acedent. i had hem sooed. i got al of da muny 4 mah manson frum sooing hem. he wuz loadid. and den i had SEX wiff him 2 mak it al better. anywayz, i went donstarz afta my wok don memury rod.

"May, dis brukfuzt is in ur honar." Sparkul sed rly entusaztecly.

"Ya, uv dun a rely gud job." mah mum said prodly. We 8 da rlly goud bruffast, and den i wuz funn.

"so wut did i do dis tim, so dat o gut a brufust." i sed snuggly.

"U HAV BEN ASCEPTED IN2 HOGWATTZ. CONGRANULATONS." Dey shcrounted in unizzon. i culdnt beleve it. i wuz so fukin happy. dis ment dat i culd feanalee met da famus dubbadoar.

AN: WUZ IT GUD. PLZ TEL MEH IN DA REVOIWZ. PLZ.


	2. Chapter 2: Da plan rid 2 Hugwut

AN: U ALL OF U SUCK CUZ U WER MENA 2 ME! EXCEPT 4 U JAKEY AND DA TUMOR LAMBA! MARINA RANDY AND DA GUEST WUZ A MEENY. AND U ODER GURL. IM NOT A TROLL. DIS IS A RLLY SRS STROY DAT I LUV W ALL MAH HART. ANYWAZ. IM NUT UPDETING TILL I GET 5 GOD REVOIWZ.

Da nest 2 weekz wuz gone bi relly fast. I wuz so happeh, and meh and Sparekl went n lotz uf shoping spreez. it haz ben rumurd dat i am part murmaid, so we gut louzt of auqatic stuffz. al of da stuf mad uz lok so hot and sxxy and we gut lutz of boizz numbah! den... i wuz tim to go to hogwarzz!

But not rlly u stuped landlubber, cuz we had 2 go to digon ali 2 get muh wizzadeng stuf. we travld 2 orlandod cuz dizne wurld is were al da magec relly iz.

"DEAR! PACK UR FINGZ. WE R BORDED 4 DA NEXT FLITE 2 HUNGWASP!" Muh mum shotted rlly hapeyl. Al of da guyz dat we meetd thot dat it wauz rlly sxey dat i can use magec. but datz a stroy onley my grankidz wil now.

we drov in r blu pikup truk 2 da areport.

"One tix 4 da sonezt flite 2 Hogwattz." my mum demonsed frum da frenly delta ladey.

"Oouououo" da ladi pruned. she wuz da colezt flight atenant EVA. she ckeked r bagz and preked up. "U wil b in gat 9 and ¾. der, u must bord da plaen. afta u deprt. dere wil b ppl chekin 2 mak sur u hav da nexcari stuffz. lol!" she hunded meh a sticka witch sed pruo 1st yer. on it. i luvd it cuz it wuz pupprle. aniwaz. we mayed r way 2 da gat. dere wuz a giantic sine indicaning witch gat wuz currect, so dat ppl wuldnt b confusd. also abov da gat wuz a big sine saying "WELCUM WIZERDS. I AM DA DUBBADOAR." in big red letring. i wuz giddy wiff exitement.

"GODBI HUNY. CUM HOM WIFF COLOR IN UR CHEEKS!" Meh mum shotted me. Sparkel criyed rlly hard cuz i wuz leving, but i cumforted her, so it wuz al god. i got in da plane, but then it wuz magic, so it only tok 4 hourz.

"DEPARTING CHICAGO" Da nic delta lady shotted ovah da intercouch. she wavd meh and gav me complementaly ments. dere wuz a rlly hot guy siteng nxt 2 me. he had blond hare and wuz relly evil loking.

"Heeeeey!" I sed flutrulously as i slid nxt 2 him. he turned away. den he turnd torwadz me and saw dat i wuz relly hawt.

"Oh. em. g. gurl. doze. shoze. r. FAB!" He sed in a rlly prussy vocie. sumohw, i didnt thunk he wuz hot anymoar. "I'm Draco, honey. Butt u can call meh Sizzle D." he sizzled hiz but useng magic. it wuz rlly awk den, so i turned to da seet behund meh. i saw a boi wiff touszly blak hare and glazzez. and a scra shapd lik thunder. he wuz smokeng pot.

"Hai!" I sed seductivly. 4 sum raisin, planz make me a bit silly.

"Hey..." he sed betwxt huffz. "u want sum of dis kid?" he ponted 2 a sutcase full uf pot. i refuzd da ofer cuz mermads's gillz turn blak if dey do drugz. "im harry poter, by da way. al da col boyz cal meh 'Pot' cuz i sel it 4 dem." he wuz rlly shady so i turnd 2 da gurl digagonal frum meh. she wuz crouchd in her seet, tring 2 court da gingah next 2 her. she wuz cuming on rlly strong, and i culd tel dat he thout she wuz guna rap him.

"Grrr... ooh babeh. yaaah." da sandy blond gurl sed.

"Who r u?" i trid 2 sav hem. she turnd 2 meh.

"im hormoine Granga. sum ppl say im a prostetut. i fink of mahself mor as a cereal killar." sumthing abot her semd of, so i left her alon.

"And u, littl GIngah?" i turdned 2 him. he wuz rlly hawt, but sumhow, semd a bit off.

"I hav ben sent her by da gummint..." he repeted ovah and ovah 2 hemself b4 i brok da spech. "YO R AN INVASIVE! I KILL U!" He mad hiz hand in2 a gun, and prendted 2 shot meh. it didn wurk. "RUMBLE WHEEZY IS MAH NAM." He shotd. I culd tel frum talkeng 2 dose rond me dat dis schol wuz not 4 normal ppl. i fel aslep 4 da rest of da way.

AN: IF U DNOT HAV ANYFING NIC 2 SAY, DOT SAY IT AT ALL. DATZ WHUT R MOMAZ TEL US. U AL R STUPED LANDLUBBERZ IF U DO.


	3. Chapter 3: Da sorteng hat

AN: U STUPUD LANDRUBBER. GUEST, WHADDA FUCK R U DOING FINKING DAT I AM A TROL. I AM NOT A TROL. BUT FIN, IF U WANT 2 GET OFF UR PEDASTEL 4 LUNG ENOUGH 2 UNDAHSTAND DIS WURK OF ART, DEN DO IT. I AM FIDNING AN EDTOOR NAO! FANKZ

I goat off da plain exitedli.

"OMFFFG. DIS IZ SO FUN!" Sizzle D prissed funley.

"Huff huff" POT said lughely den he left da plaen.

"GRRRRRR" Hemanie said, flirtring wiff da flite atendint. den she gav me $100 cuz shes da coolest fuking flite atendint ever.

"I'v spoted da anemies everwhare. run." ROnald wuz sayeng. I sighed cuz my clasmatez wer so werid. we al went thru da sucerity chekz, and den it wuz tim 2 b sororitied.

"WELCUM FIRST YEERZ!" Prof Mcongole sed az she shuvd da Sorting hat onto ppl. Den, it wuz Ronz turn.

"RON... U WIL B IN RVENCLAW." It sed. he loked happy cuz Rven claw wuz were da CIA culd protct him da most.

"HEMOINE! U WIL B IN SLITHERIN WHERE AL DA ORGIEZ HAPPEN." It sed. I didn wanted 2 b in eidr of dose houzez.

"POT! U will b in... HUFF-lepuff. Datz were da drugz go." Pot smild.

"SIZZLE D. U WILL B IN GRIFFONDUR. DATZ WER CROSSDERESERZ GO." Sizle D lokd rlly happey. Den, i relized sumthing... Dis ment dat i wuld b in 1 of da houses wiff da weerdos. Den... all of an sudenlty...

"I VLUNTEER AS TRIBUT." It wuzzz... LUNAR LUVGOD! And then... we wuznt in Kanses anymoar Dorathy.

AN: DA DU DA! DAT WUZ A RLLY GUD CLIFHANGAR, WUZNT IT/? PLZ REVOIW, BUT B NICE US TUPED LANDLUBERZ.


	4. Day 1 at Hogwattz

AN: IM reely sory 4 da rly long wate. its cuz i had a beta help wiff my stroy lol. i juss wana make dis a relly good stroy 4 u.

Luna had jus voluntered 4 somthing but i wasnt sure what. then... profesor mcgonagle spoke up.

"LUNA YU BITCH. SHUT THE FUCK UPP." And then Luna was expeled from shool.

"MAY, YOU WILL BE IN SLITHER..." Da sorting hat shoued really louded. I was so sad becaue that ment i would be with Herman.

"Bitch... we gon hav soooo much fun." She squesaled as i groned. then, they gave all the slitherin kids a pet snake becuse were the beeeeest. lol fuck the other houses.

Hermoan and I walled up to our dorm and stared to unpack. Herman is actually a cooler girl than I thought, so I becam friens with her prety quickly. Haha then late in t day we went 2 clases. Haha it waz soooo coool! And... I meet tha guy of my dreams. I wil show him to you in my journal.

His nam is Nevel Longbottum. He has supah sexy blond hair with green eyes. I think he dyde his hair, but it's okay, beauze I like it. he's sooooooo dreemy, and i wanna be him. Lol. XXOO

And then I fell aslep after a long gosip sesson with Herman.

AN: Wasnt dis chpta muccc betta dan da oddaz.


End file.
